How to be Human in One Week and a half
by JarethBowie4everMercuryBolan
Summary: When Jareth gets banished by the Gargoyle Brüder from the Labyrinth for letting Sarah win for 13 days above ground. His mission: to seek and kill her but does he? And where did Jareth come from exactly? -first fanfic yay!- Rated M for a reason
1. The party

HOW TO BE A HUMAN IN ONE WEEK…AND A HALF

Sarah's bedroom was full of creatures from the Labyrinth after she beat it within 13 hours. Everyone was dancing and cheering as the room was full of excitement and loud music which surprisingly no one else in the house could hear. She was the champion of the Labyrinth and the first from many decades in fact. But just outside, upon the nearest tree outside her room was a white, fluffy Owl who watched over the party in sadness…and fear. Of course the Goblin King was in trouble with the prophecy of the Goblins to not let any mortal win the Labyrinth….until today.

The Owl huffed and flew back into the jet-black night and back to the Labyrinth to where he would be revealed his punishment…..


	2. Chapter 2: Time Will Crawl

A/N: Heyyyyy sorry I didn't introduce myself in the beginning but I'm new here from London, UK and this is my first fanfic and please don't hate lol I love Queen, David Bowie, etc….

This is going to be quite a slow fanfic and quiet M (actually in one chapter it is M or two xD)

Disclaimer: I own nothing…well apart from some Labyrinth Memorabilia and loads of David Bowie and Queen Stuff….me likey

I suck too…only kidding…. Let's go!

Chapter 1: Time Will Crawl

In the middle of the Goblin City, just behind the crooked row of houses on the left and high above in a locked up black tower that hid in the clouds. Was room of Ivy filled walls, spider-web filled paintings and creatures that could turn Medusa into stone. This was where the Owl went through and fell with a thud on the cracked marble floor. Out there stood before him three gargoyles that looked like rock in a lava-filled pool of lava but instead was stone and gooey flesh. The first one, the leading one had a gold and purple crown on his stone head with skulls on it with grey, scaly skin shimmered in the dead of night sky while the other two were in black robes with hoods, making it difficult to see what they looked like but there piercing blue eyes made up for it. The leading one pointing at the Owl then glitter appeared everywhere when the Owl was no more; it was replaced by the dashing-yet-troubled Goblin King. The leader spoke in a deep, deathly tone.

''Hold him.''

Before Jareth could do anything, metal skeletal hands that were or was somehow hiding with the ivy filled walls grabbed hold of Jareth a placed him onto his knees with full force. The Gargoyle flapped his wings and slowly paced towards the knelt Jareth.

''Well, well my friend, your time has come''. It started.

''You let a scampy mortal win the Labyrinth then?''

Jareth nodded with the fear practically written on his face. The Gargoyle turned sharply towards the arched window and carried on speaking.

''Since I am the founding member of the Labyrinth and you are in it and you know when one of my little things in my territory goes wrong, I'll have to punish it hmmm?''

Jareth coughed ''yes''.

The Gargoyle laughing triumphantly and so did the other two…but the leader halted them and silenced dominated the room.

''However, since you are one of my favourite pretty-nitty things, I'll let you go this once….''

Jareth wanted to show his happiness until-

''…but on one condition, you have to KILL your mortal winner within 13 days.''

Jareth couldn't. Could not and would not. The leader Gargoyle gestured one of the robbed ones to him and said:

''Seamus, give Jareth the sacred heart and feed it to him.'' The newly-named Seamus went slowly and steadily towards the ground to break it and take out the glowing heart-shaped red stone.

''Seamus,Mortimus…come''

''Yes Master shadier.''

The two Gargoyles came towards him and placed her broken, claw hands onto the stone and silently said a chant before placing it into Jareths torso, locked into it. Before finally fading from the Underground and into the Aboveground, Shadier finally told the disappearing King.

''If you don't, you'll be locked in your castle for the rest on eternity…''

The King was gone and a smoke puff was the last that remained of him.

DUN DUN DUN!

Haha chapter 3 could…or will be released tomorrow….you just have to wait

(I wrote Chapter 3 first btw….O.o but not finished)


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Glass

A/N: I told you this would be up today. I've changed the summary because I didn't explain myself properly ha! I would also be nice to let your friends/ other writers about this fanfic too: X

And thanks to Mlle fanfic guest and Gentlegrove for reviews too

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth….apart from memorabilia…but I do own the Gargoyle Stamm and other non-labyrinth characters..

Anyway here we go wooooo…..

Chapter 3: Breaking Glass

Sarah woke up from a good night's sleep after the un-expected party last night. She could remember everything from Hoggle doing Limbo to a Firey juggling seven heads; it was an incredible night to remember! The first thing Sarah heard was her father telling her to wake up to go to school.

''Sarah...Sarah, c'mon wake up, you have school today. You don't want to be late!''

Sarah stirred before finally getting up….wait no she fell onto the floor with a heap of blue duvet falling on her. What seemed to be forever getting out of the ocean-coloured duvet, she went to the mirror and got dressed all neatly for school, brushed her teeth and went down for breakfast. Before she left, she forgot to summon Hoggle to tell him where she was going and to tell him when she can speak to him.. Moments later a shape of a creature appeared and later it became Hoggle.

''Hi Hoggle! How are you from last night?'' Sarah smiled. Hoggle looked at her worriedly like something serious had happened….in which there was.

''Hoggle? Hello Hoggle are you there?'' Sarah was worried about Hoggle behaviour but she came to a conclusion that maybe it was all the drinks he had last night.

''Ha-ha Hoggle I know what you're doing, its okay if you got a little drunk.'' Sarah laughed un-evenly. Hoggle's eyes darted straight at her, like he was staring right at her very soul. The dark haired girl was staring to panic; she didn't know what do to anymore! She needed to go to school in half-an-hour but she didn't want to leave Hoggle in this state…and her father or stepmother to find Hoggle staring from the mirror. Before Sarah got up to go to school and getting her bag all packed and ready, Hoggle's once blue eyes swirled into big, black spots.

''He's coming….''

Sarah was just about to say something when blackness filled the mirror and it swirled away along with Hoggle and turned back into her mirror. Sarah was frightened. Very frightened. She didn't know what to do now but just go to school and live through it until she got back from it. Sarah's father called for her from outside and she dashed down the stairs and into the Car. Who was he? Why did Hoggle act weird?

Hmmmmmmm…who is He? (Well we do know who he is….the irony)

I forgot to mention '' Brüder'' is German for Brothers….hmm the Gargoyles are based on Dark Crystal/ Iron Maiden monsters from their album covers…

I'll see you when chapter 4 comes a knock'in soon….about next Monday/Tuesday


	4. Chapter 4: Sister Midnight

A/N: It's been 37 years without Marc Bolan :'( :'( RIP cutey xxxxx

Heyyy guys, hope you had a good weekend! Yes I did because I got a new Cat called Ziggy which is a girl! :3 This is starting to be quiet a dark story but it will get a lot lighter.

Yes I do go to school which has lots of Homework and I might take time writing up these chapters

Anyway, thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I own nothing once again….apart from my characters

This is where we find out what happened to Sarah…..

Chapter 4: Sister Midnight

School was a disastrous affair…well school is a disastrous affair. The only thing she thought about was the mysterious man in which Hoggle mentioned before the mirror broke before school. The whole day for her was a daydream and had paid no attention to anything.

While she was walking home on that drizzly autumn night, she noticed the trees were arched oddly than before; normally they were straight but not tonight. Probably the wind Sarah thought. The road was quiet for this time of night, it was only 6:00pm, it was meant to be rush hour. Sarah didn't mind, she just kept on walking. As she approached the houses door, something skittered into a nearby bush…and it did it again…and again. Before the girl could react, an orange fox appeared wearing a cute little knight's costume with a little sword to go with it.

''SIR DIDYMUS!'' Sarah happily exclaimed. She jumped off from the Door's stairs and with big open arms ran towards the Fox, but he halted her and his eyes were the sharpest of all blues. Sarah was confused, not Didymus too?!

''Please be careful tonight my Lady, for it's told thy lady shall be a goner by dawn.'' The Fox softly yet sadly said. Sarah was scared. A goner? What does he mean? Sir Didymus wasn't looking at Sarah (well a bit), he was mainly looking at an owl that perched on top of the highest tree…outside Sarah's bedroom…Sarah was just going to say something, until he said:

''I must make my farewell my Lady, time is upon me to return to my wondrous home were thy brother is, good bye Sarah.'' Didiymus vaporised into the night. Sarah was frightened like hell. The door to the house opened and her step-mother appeared.

''Sarah Williams, its 6:45pm, it's raining and dinners ready, I'd advise you to come now or you won't have your dinner and you'll get pneumonia now come.'' Her step-mother called out. Her stepmother wasn't the nicest of people towards her. She always spoke negatively about her step-daughter to her coffee-shop-drinking friends and well never really paid any attention to her, at all. Never. Ever.

Dinner was a rather surprisingly quiet time tonight, maybe it was because her father quietly spoke about his promotion at work, but that didn't seem to be on the top of Sarah's mind, she would be a 'goner' in the morning. Sarah's Stepmother noticed and kindly kicked her under the table.

''Aahhow!'' Sarah cried. Silence fell upon the table. The older woman gave a sympathetic look at her aging husband before he looked at his daughter. Before anyone spoke, Sarah's father straightened himself and continued to speak.

''As I was saying Irene I will as of next Monday be-''Sarah slammed her eating utensils.

''Every time she does something horrid to me, you do nothing!'' Sarah cried suddenly. The girl practically threw the chair when she got out of it and exited the dining room and up the stairs leading towards her bedroom. The newly named Irene stood up from her seat and quickly tried to catch her step-daughter while her husband was entertaining then little baby brother named Toby. Just as Sarah even stepped upon one the staircase, Irene turned her around to make Sarah see a scowling face that belonged to her step-mother.

''Sarah.'' Irene warned. 'Why do you do this, mm? I've done nothing wrong; your father and Toby, they didn't even harm you so why do you act like this?'

Sarah just stared at her step-mother with no expression. After what seemed an hour of cold, bitter silence, Sarah finally spoke.

''Well, you took all of my freedom away so let's settle at that okay and not being a complete snob towards me and your friends?'' Sarah swiftly turned back to the staircase and hurriedly walked up it to her room to hide. Irene huffed and returned to the dining room to carry on her meal.

Sarah's room wasn't a wondrous world of happiness and delight that was the first thing Sarah noticed. It was suddenly dark for this time in the evening; it was like it was midnight and not twenty-to-nine. The dark haired girl was getting tired but didn't bother to get changed and her head smacked against the soft, fluffy pillow. She dreamt about the party the previous night before, all dancing and singing with all of her Labyrinth friends, she could remember everything…until a crash woke her up from her pleasant dream. She jumped out of her bed (almost) and grabbed the nearest thing to her for protection…which was one of her books that was on the floor. She moved along the floor searching in the dark looking for something when her hands hit upon a pair of hard boots…she went up and saw leggings…then a torso that was covered in a metal breast plate…a necklace which had an old Celtic symbol on…blonde hair….and then a pair of mismatched eyes…this could be one person…

Jareth.

He was in the same suit as he was in the first time they had met, which was surprisingly in the same spot as that time…except he was more dark, his eye shadow was far darker and his face was more deadly. Before Sarah moved an inch, Jareth spoke in a deep tone.

''Forgive me.''

Jareth pounced on her and opened out his dagger the Gargoyle Brüder gave him. Sarah screeched for help.

''Its soundproof, no one will hear.''

Sarah punched, kicked and did anything to get out of Jareths murderous reach. She was defenceless. She was on the floor with Jareth on her, attempting to aim for her out-and-open throat. Her heart was beating the fastest it ever beaten; sweat was dripping down her face as if it was raining. She was going to die surely...Jareth brought the dagger down and then…..

TO BE CONTIUNED ….

Haha sorry I couldn't post this earlier, word wasn't responding for ages

Chapter 5: Miracle Goodnight will be out tomorrow or Friday I promise you…promise


	5. Chapter 5:Miracle Goodnight

A/N: I am evil aren't I? hahaha

Okay this is when the longer chapters will appear. Chapters 1-3 were meant to be short because I don't really want the story to drag on and on and on with every single minuscule detail xD

And yes if you've noticed I'm using Bowie songs as chapter titles 'cause I'm a hugeeeeeee Bowie fan. 1# in my school!

Also in this chapter we will learn where did Jareth come from :3 :3

Awesome reviews btw too!

So Let's Dance!

Chapter 5: Miracle Goodnight

It was on the purest of dark nights when Sarah woke up on a cold, black path that seemed to be made out of tar. It was still night; midnight to be exact now from Sarah observation from the glowing clock tower above the huddled trees. She was in the small park where she played her costume characters with the Labyrinth book. How did I get here? The last thing she remembered was when the Goblin King stabbed her throat and then darkness filled her eyes. Am I dead? She thought. As she pushed herself off the cold, tar path she saw a bench with her somewhat ''killer'' sitting with his face in his hands…crying? Sarah's feet finally managed to sustain her body weight and she walked towards him, carefully but not quiet for Jareth to hear. Jareth was crying and crying as the girl tapped him on the shoulder lightly twice. He didn't respond. She did it again. No response. By the time she did it countless times, he finally shifted his head up to her. Jareth un-expectantly fell onto his knees and he situated himself in a begging position. While tears ran down the King of the Goblins eyes he cried:

''Please forgive me! Please do, I didn't mean it!''

Sarah was shocked; just hours ago he was deadly, murderous and savage and then he was begging for forgiveness like an innocent kind man. What's going on? First Hoggle with the black eyes then Sir Didymus told her that she was a 'goner' and now Jareth was pleading her for his forgiveness He stood up and hugged her tightly.

''It wasn't my fault I swear.'' He pleaded. Sarah was speechless. If it wasn't himself for revenge, then who would it be? She didn't see anyone while she was in the Labyrinth, so who could it be?

''Look'' Jareth sighed. ''I know this is all going very fast for you but I'm running out of time and if we hurry, our lives and your friends will be saved.''

Sarah was shocked. Very, shocked. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't like earlier. Her heart was suddenly beating fast again. This was going quick, she nearly lost her life earlier and now she was informed that she could lose her life for real this time.

''So I'm going to tell you all about me then you'll see why I tried to kill you''. Jareth finally said.

-Flash Back-

3rd February London, England 1762

The New Year started as a cold yet beautiful one. Snow was falling softly upon the rough streets and on top of what looks like a royal, majestic carriage from heaven compared to the rest around it. Inside it was the Jones's family who were going over London Bridge to stroll upon the bank to the Frost Fair. Henrietta Jones straightened her striped peach and white dress and fiddling with her curly brown hair that bounced when she moved while was talking to his son…Jareth.

''My boy, this year you will start working with me at Jones's and Sons. You will learn how to sort out money, talk to clients and help the industry to go global!'' He patted his sons head and smiled then looked out of the window onto the white landscape.

Jareth rolled his eyes. The 15-year-old hated working for his father, and hated him too. He was always pushed from an early age to work which would make the strongest person fall asleep within 5 minutes. His mother didn't seem to care, she was typical housewife would always agree with her husband at everything. Next to Jareth was his two other siblings, a 12-year old sister called Janis and a 9-year-old brother called Justin. Janis was quiet girl; she didn't mind anything really and didn't seem to care what was going on whereas Justin got all of the attention; his parents adored him in every way and never gave him much work as Jareth got by a few hundred miles off.

''There you go little Justin! What a sweet boy you are; you're going to be the strongest man ever!'' His mother giggled and patted Justin on the head playfully. Jareth watched with jealous eyes as he was formulating a cunning plan in his mind.

The carriage halted at its destination. The snow slightly found its way in as the family all leapt off one-by-one out of the heavenly carriage. paid the carriage driver and told him where to park before reuniting with his family by walking upon the snowy bank, gazing down upon the icy masterpiece below, the River Thames. Jareth walked behind the now family of three, thinking about how to set up his 'cunning' plan…against his brother. He knew of old tales and urban legends in which he believed but didn't tell anyone. He waited for the right moment to do it, to say those words that will take him away. Jareth stopped to look at the glass-looking river below in fright. Would I just push him? He thought. He couldn't kill his brother; that wasn't fair; well nothing was fair to Jareth. He caught up with his family which didn't even notice his absence (as usual) and lightly tapped his younger brother on the shoulder. The lightly brown haired boy turned sharply at him with a scowl on his face.

''What do you want Jareth, leave me alone okay, it's my day out, not yours!'' Justin's spoilt action went un-noticed by this parents but his sister Janis rolled her eyes sympathetically towards her older sibling. Jareth was angry…very angry. He wanted Justin gone. He wanted his parents to know all the nastiness his little brother was doing. Jareth pulled the boy around and hissed to him:

''I wish the goblins would take you away….right now.''

Justin froze like a statue and disappeared along with Jareth right in front of the rest of the family.

''JUSTIN!'' was the last thing the two boys heard from their mother.

The two boys found themselves in a dark circular room with a thick rubber floor and with an endless ceiling. Justin wrapped his arms around himself with fear; he turned to Jareth with a confused yet angry face.

''Where are we Jareth? You are going to explain to Mummy and Daddy when they find out where we are.'' His suddenly booming voice echoed around the room. Jareth was just really going to lie to him about their disappearance when a shadow of a creature appeared and spoke first.

''You're in my Underground, in my Goblin City, in my dungeon in the ''Highest of Heights'' Tower.'' The creature sneered. It got up and removed himself from the shadows. It was a Gargoyle with its wings up and ready to attack. It wore a white crown with black skulls instead of glorious rubies and emeralds; its scaly and grey skin glistened in the haunting dark night with a blood-red cloak hiding some as its piercing blue eyes stared at the two boys.

''My name is Shadier III and I am the emperor of the Underground. Myself and my two brothers Seamus II and Mortimer V all control different parts of the Underground but we all own this one together.'' The Gargoyle introduced himself. Shadier pointed at Justin with its crooked finger like spiders leg towards the boy while looking at Jareth.

''This is who you asked to be taken away?'' He questioned the 15-year-old.

Jareth nodded quickly and said: ''Yes your majesty, I asked him to be taken away but why did you take me as well?''

The Gargoyle smirked and turned towards the dark part of the room but with the click of his fingers, the boys were now standing in what looks as it's a throne room with gold splashed everywhere.

''I took you because I don't want humans who know nothing of the Underground to know about me, it could cause questions and other humans could know how to get down here and destroy us because we are witch craft.'' Shadier explained as he sat on the skull-made throne.

''Only a Human-born turned Fae that regains his /hers human emotions can kill me, don't ask why it's a long story.''

Jareth nodded and kept that one sentence in his head…just in case.

''What I want you to do.'' Shadier said. 'Is to run the Labyrinth down there within 13 hours in order to go into the Goblin castle where your brother and get the boy back or else you would have to stay here and your brother will die…'' At that moment Justin disappeared into thin air and only left Jareth standing felling scared and nervous.

''And what if I win?'' Jareth smirked.

''Oh you're a clever one. 'Shadier also smirked. ''You both will get set free, I'll re-order time, your memory will be wiped…blah blah nonsense, yes You know what I mean?''

Jareth nodded.

''Goooood, now I'll send you down to the Labyrinth like this.''

Shadier smiled and pulled a leaver next to the Throne and Jareth dripped form the opening doors beneath him.

While he was falling, Shadier the Gargoyle shouted down:

''You have 13 hours!''

Just then when the trapdoors slammed shut, two similar-non-wearing-crowns Gargoyles came out from the walls and bowed to the sitting Shadier.

''Do you think he'll make it brother?'' The one of the left side said.

Shadier smirked'' Of course not Seamus, it's impossible, he thinks he was to do it by himself.''

''But what if he does win brother?'' The other Brother, Mortimer asked with his purple eyes looking over the arch window and then back to him.

''Then we will be called losers by our enemies and have to denounce our reign by the Underground Lord Judge!'' Shadier yelled.

The two brothers bowed and walked off, returning to their hiding places until Shadier pointed out:

''Or….''

Jareth was down to his last 5 mins with his newly-made friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo by his side, kicking and pushing through the mobs the thousands of Goblins shouting and attacking one another.

''Come one my friends, we are nearly there, don't slow down!''

''Ludo not fall.'' Ludo cried.

''No of course not!'' Jareth replied as they ran up the stairs to the entrance of the castle with just 1 mins to go. Jareth pushed the huge metal door open and all 4 ran in the main room of the castle but DING! DING! DING!

''Oh no!'' Jareth exclaimed. He was out of time….by just a couple of seconds. Then once the bell stopped ringing, they could hear the sound of an evil laughter echoing in the room. The Gargoyle flapped down and stood in front of the group.

''Oh Jareth Jones, what a pity.'' Shadier smirked. Then Seamus and Mortimer appeared from the ceiling, flying down to the ground and standing behind Shadier.

''You failed to save your little brother and now you must face the consequence.''

Jareth gulped. He knew what was coming…or does he?

''Well I have deal. You see, you were quiet talkative and suspicious when we first met in the Tower 13 hours ago, asking me questions that made me think, (I like that) and you pretty much beat the Labyrinth but couldn't get to your brother what me and my brother thought is instead of the old plan, how about a new one?''

Jareth nodded excitedly.

'''Yes I'll do anything to get us back home!''

Shadier smiled, showing all of his horrid, yellow, sharp teeth.

''We can return your brother safe and sound, wipe memories of this place, re-order time but…'' Shadier paused.

''You have to be king of the Goblin realm, the Goblin King for all eternity and your friends to be your loyal subjects.''

Jareths face dropped. He would never stay here on his own without his family...

''Or you can go up same thing with the memory wiping lar-di-lar-di-da but your brother dies a cruel death.'' Shadier finished.

Jareth wouldn't let his brother die either. After a long think, he finally decides on what he wanted to do. His parents didn't really care about him and his brother was pretty much the main one of the family, so he had to let him go.

''I want to be king.'' Jareth said.

All three Gargoyles smiled at each other and Seamus brought out Justin.

Shadier knelt to the boy and said softly: 'Justin, you can go home now, I hope you had fun (Seamus and Mortimer laughed quietly) and do have a good life.''

Shadier tapped the boy on the head and all that was left in his place was glitter. Shadier then got up and walked slowly to Jareth.

''You are now The Goblin King, Jareth; we haven't had one in years. '' Shadier said as the two brother nodded. The Gargoyle hunched down to Jareth height to whisper something in his ear.

''But if you let any other human win it, boy or girl, you will PAY!'' He threatened. Shadier then screwed his left index finger and popped it off, revealing sparkly purple liquid inside.

''In order to live forever you must drink this and then you'll be a Fae, A kind that are mean, arrogant and only has negative human emotions.'' He commanded and he tipped his open finger into a colour-lost glass cup. Jareth drank it all in one and felt dizzy just after he swallowed the last drop. He morphed into a much taller man with sharp features, long rough blonde hair and aristocratic clothes. He was now Jareth, the Goblin King.

''All Hail the Goblin King!'' All three Gargoyles cheered.

''Wow'' Was the only word Sarah could say from what Jareth had said.

''But somehow ever since you beat my Labyrinth, a small hint of human has come back to me.'' Jareth smiled. 'But I have to stay here for 13 days to try and kill you, but I didn't.''

From what Sarah had learned, she thought of an idea, an idea that could change the course of Underground history.

''I'll teach you how to be human…the first Human-turned-Fae-then-back-to-Human-again monarch to kill the Gargoyles. ''

Jareth was stunned. No one could ever change a Fae.

''What?'' Jareth asked.

''I'll teach you…How to be Human in one week-and-a-half…''

Oooooohhh that was such a long chapter! It was nice of Jareth to let his family go wasn't it?

So now you know Jareths backing story yay!

Chapter 6: Future Legend is out next week (Sorry for delay of this chapter btw)

Anyway….. :3


End file.
